Love Conquers All
by BladeGuy9
Summary: The Lich is back and is out for revenge. But when a certain vampire queen ruins his plans to get his old body back, he takes control of her and tests her new strength on The Scream Queens. However, they manage to escape and warn Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum. Will they be able to stop The Lich and free Marceline from his grasp? Finnceline.


Love Conquers All

By BladeGuy9

**Okay, here's a request from one of my newest followers, Marceline of the Nightosphere; I hope you like it. I'm still taking requests guys, feel free to PM me an idea that you'd like to see me write. Also, this fic takes place before Burning Low, and shortly after Return to the Nightosphere/Daddy's Little Monster. Enjoy!**

**Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward.**

* * *

Marceline is flying over Iceberg Lake in the dead of night. For the past few days, she has been hearing rumors going about that there has been some strange activity going on in The Lich's old lair. Witnesses report that a bear is seen going down to the old lair every night at 10:00 p.m. Marceline wanted to see this for herself. She was curious as to why a bear would go down to an abandoned subway station The Lich called a lair. The vampire queen heard the lair is supposed to be cold, cold enough to even bother a vampire. So, she came prepared by wearing a black leather jacket over her usual grey sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and her traditional red rocker boots. Her long, raven colored hair is at its usual length. She also has her axe-bass strapped around her. Marceline can see land a few feet a head and begins picking up speed. She spots the hole that leads to the lair and dives down into it.

The vampire queen looks around the abandoned lair and sees nothing but dirt, skeletons, and incredibly old subway cars. She floats deeper into the lair, still wondering why a bear would come in here in the first place. Marceline then hears a faint roaring noise. Using her vampire hearing, she slowly begins getting closer to the noise. The vampire queen reaches a hole in the ground and looks down. She sees nothing but green liquid in a small circular hole in the ground, better known as The Lich's Well of Power. Standing before the well is a bear on its hind legs, the one she hears that keeps coming in here no doubt. But she notices the bear holding something over the well.

Sitting in the bear's paws is a small snail with menacing beady green eyes. It looks down into the green liquid, chuckling evilly in a deep, evil tone. "Yes, soon, very soon, I will have my body back. I knew that the Enchiridion would hold the answers for me." The bear holding him lets out a roar. "Of course this will work, you fool! You've dropped all the ingredients I've asked you to drop in the well every night you've come here, and we've waited a certain amount of days until it's all mixed together and ready. Now, drop me in, and once my body is returned to me, I will cause all the havoc I want! Ahahahahaha!" the snail says, laughing evilly afterwards.

Marceline gasps in shock, hearing everything that was said. "The Lich… he… he survived?" Marceline mutters to herself. "He's been a snail this whole time?" The vampire queen then notices the bear extending his paws out above the well, ready to drop The Lich inside. Marceline quickly takes action and dives down toward the duo, her right fist extended. She lands a punch right in the bear's nose, sending it back and causing it to drop The Lich two feet away from the well. He tries to slowly make his way toward the well, but an axe is thrown and sticks in the ground right before him. The Lich turns around and looks up in amazement at who threw the axe. Standing before him is Marceline, her right foot raised right above The Lich, ready to smash him.

"A… a vampire," The Lich says in amazement.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm a vampire, and I'm gonna take you out! And this time, you'll stay dead," Marceline says, ready to stomp on The Lich, but from behind, the bear wraps its arms around her, holding her tightly to prevent from stepping on The Lich. Marceline begins struggling to get free, but the bear keeps tightening its grip on her. It walks over to the well, ready to drop her in, but The Lich stops it.

"WAIT!" he cries out. The bear turns to its master, confused. "Hold her steady," says The Lich. He opens his mouth as wide as a snail can and an eerie mist comes out of his mouth. Marceline looks at the mist in shock and actually begins shaking with fear. The snail The Lich possessed comes back to its senses and looks at the mist in shock. It makes its way behind Marceline's axe-bass to hide behind. The mist then floats into Marceline's mouth and down her throat. She begins coughing and hacking, causing the bear to drop her. Marceline gets on her hands and knees and begins moaning in pain. The bear looks at the vampire queen with worry, wondering what will happen next. Marceline's head then turns toward the bear. She no longer had beady black eyes, now she has beady green eyes. She lets out a hiss and scares the bear, causing it to run away.

Marceline gets up on her feet and dusts herself off. She then walks over to her axe-bass and yanks it out of the ground. The snail jumps in fright and slowly makes its way out of the lair. Luckily, Marceline hadn't noticed it. She then spots a thick rock nearby. The vampire queen raises her axe-bass and slices right through the rock, amused with the results. "Yes, this body will do just fine. But I need more than just breaking rocks to get used to it, where to start?" she asks herself, her voice somewhat emotionless. Then, out of her pocket, a small creature makes its way to the palm of her hand. She looks at it, crushes it, and it turns into a cell phone. She puts it up to her ear. "Speak."

"Marcie? Hey, it's Keila! Where are you? Bongo, Guy, and I are at your place for band practice, but we can't get in. Are you out?" the lead guitarist of Marceline's band asks.

A fanged grin forms on Marceline's face. "Yeah, I was out. Don't worry; I'll be right over," she says."

"You sound… different. Is everything alright?" Keila asks.

"Uh… yeah, just a cold. I'll be right over," she says, hanging up the phone. Marceline then straps her axe-bass around her and makes her way out of The Lich's lair and back to her cave, an evil fanged grin on her face.

* * *

Right outside of Marceline's house, three figures can be seen. One of them is a male humanoid with a goblin like nose, a white t-shirt, blue denim pants, and black tennis shoes. He also has long brown hair that reaches the back of his neck. The second figure is a girl with tall, black hair, light tannish skin, pointed ears, fangs, and is wearing a long sleeved black dress that reaches mid-thigh, and white rocker boots. The third figure is a male ghost with a goatee holding two drum sticks.

The female, who is sitting on the edge of Marceline's deck, lets out a sigh. "Where is that girl? Band practice was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago," she says, putting her elbows on her legs to support her head.

The humanoid walks over to her, looking down at her. "It sounds like someone is eager to start band practice."

"Well, I bought a new guitar before I met up with you guys and am dying to try it out," the female replies.

"What's the occasion?" asks the ghost, floating over to them.

"Nothing really, it's just my old one was… well, getting old, and I heard the guitar store in the Music Kingdom had a deal going on I just couldn't pass up," she says, opening the guitar case beside her. Inside the case is a new, shiny silver guitar. The humanoid and ghost look at it with wide eyes.

"Keila, that is one rock'n guitar you have there," says the ghost.

"Yeah, what kind of deal was offered for you to get that?" asks the humanoid.

The girl, or Keila, smiles. "Thanks Bongo, and to answer your question, Guy, if you sell an old guitar to them that's in good shape, you'll get half off of a new one you buy."

"Nice," says the humanoid, Guy, giving her a thumbs up.

The ghost, Bongo, then turns around and notices a figure flying into the cave. He squints his beady black eyes and gasps when he makes out the figure. "Guys, its Marceline!" he cries out, pointing in her direction.

Keila and Guy look in Bongo's direction and smile, waving Marceline over. "Marceline! You're finally back!" Keila cries in excitement.

Marceline lands before her friends, an emotionless expression on her face. "Yes, I'm here now. So, are we ready for band practice?" she asks.

"Totes!" Keila cries, pulling out her new guitar.

"You know it!" Bongo cries, spinning his drum sticks in each hand.

Guy; however, doesn't yell out in excitement. He sports an unsure look on his face. "Yeah…" he says, a little unsure. Keila and Bongo look at each other, confused looks on their face. But they shrug it off.

"Great," says Marceline, slowly walking toward her locked front door, Bongo and Keila walking after her. But Guy grabs their shoulders.

"Keila, Bongo, don't you notice something strange going on with Marceline?" he asks.

"Well she told me she's got a cold, if that's what you mean by strange," Keila says.

"Really? A cold? Did it ever occur to you that she never even complemented on your new guitar?"

Keila looks down, understanding what Guy means. "You do have a point. Marcie always completes on new instruments we get."

"Maybe she just forgot," suggests Bongo.

Guy turns to him. "So you still think she's acting like her normal self?" he asks.

Before Bongo can answer, the three band members hear angry grunting. They turn around and see Marceline trying to open her front door. Then, out of rage, she kicks the door open, breaking the lock. Guy, Keila, and Bongo all look at her with shocked faces. She turns to them, an annoyed look. "You coming or what?" she asks, walking into her house.

Guy and Keila turn back to Bongo. "You think that was normal?"

"Okay, I'm convinced," Bongo says.

"Plus, I don't know if any of you have noticed, but her eyes are green now, not black."

"That… that's actually really strange," says Keila.

"Isn't it?" questions Guy.

"We gotta figure out what's going on here, but how?" asks Bongo.

"I'm not sure, but let's just go along and act like we know nothing," says Guy. Keila and Bongo nod in agreement. However, unknown to them, a certain vampire had heard every word that they said.

* * *

At the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is seen in her lab. The princess of the Candy Kingdom is wearing her white lab coat over her usual dress. She's seen working on what appears to be Billy's old gauntlet, except pink. It looks like it's fully complete, except, it's missing something. Right where an eye on the gauntlet should be, there is an empty space in the shape of a diamond. Bubblegum had been looking into power sources to use for the gauntlet, but the only thing that is strong enough to be used as a power source for something as strong as a gauntlet is a diamond.

Bubblegum; however, has no idea where she could possibly find one in all of Ooo. That's when Finn and Jake had informed her that they know of a location and said they'd get it for her. Finn would've told her about the Candy Tavern, but Jake insisted he didn't because he likes going there to enjoy the drinks the bar serves, which is just pretty much soda filled with extra sugar. Now the pink princess is waiting patiently for the two adventurers to return. Unfortunately, her patience doesn't last very long. Bubblegum sighs an irritable sigh and taps her index finger on the table. "Where the sprout are they?" she asks herself. The princess looks over at her little lab rat, Science, who is seen drinking some water out of her bottle.

Bubblegum walks over to her pet rat, reaches her hand inside the candy corn rat's cage, and picks her up. "You think I should've given Finn and Jake a task this big?" Bubblegum asks her small pet.

Science lets out a small squeak, nodding her head. Bubblegum smiles and puts the rat on her shoulder, scratching the underside of her chin. Bubblegum then hears screaming and cheering. The door to her lab bursts open, revealing Finn and Jake, who are the ones responsible for the screaming and cheering. "Princess, we've got the diamond!" Finn cries, reaching into his pack and pulling out a diamond, which was previously owned by Jaybird and his gang of ne'er-do-wells.

"Thank you so much boys!" Bubblegum cries out in excitement. "Where on earth did you find it?"

"We just went to the-"

"Rock Candy Mountains!" Jake cries, cutting Finn off. "Yup, you're very lucky, that's the very last diamond found in those mountains."

"Thank you again boys, I am really grateful," Bubblegum says, walking over to Science's cage and putting her away.

"Dude," Jake whispers to Finn, "how many times do I have to tell you to _not _tell her about the Candy Tavern? I go there to blow off some steam once in a while, and they have really great soda there."

Finn just rolls his beady black eyes and walks over toward Bubblegum. "So princess, what do you need that diamond for anyway?"

"Well, ever since The Lich destroyed Billy's gauntlet, I've been working on an exact replica of the old one incase The Lich ever returns. It's over here on the table," she says, leading him over to it. Finn looks down at the almost complete gauntlet and raises a brow.

"Uh… last time I checked, Billy's gauntlet wasn't pink."

"Yeah, well… you know how I love pink," Bubblegum says, blushing. "But, other than the color, it's exactly like Billy's old gauntlet. Now, I just need to insert the diamond in here and…" she puts the diamond in the empty slot on the gauntlet and it gives off an amazing glow. "It's complete!" she cries. "Now to see if it works. Finn, would you do the honors?" she asks.

"Oh course, princess," Finn says. Bubblegum picks up the gauntlet and puts it on his right hand.

"Perfect fit," Bubblegum says. She then opens her cabinet and pulls out a cardboard cutout of the Ice King doing a pose. "Just test it on this," she says.

"Uh… Princess Bubblegum, why do you have that?" asks Jake, very disturbed.

"Oh, well, Ice King gave this to me a while back, hoping it would change my mind about marrying him. It didn't, and it's been taking up space in my cabinet. So, it makes it the perfect test subject for the gauntlet. Fire when ready, Finn." Bubblegum walks to Finn and Jake's position. The human takes aim and fires a powerful blast. The cardboard cutout bursts into pieces.

"Erfolg!" Bubblegum cries out in German. "The gauntlet is a complete success!" she exclaims, taking it off Finn's hand and storing it inside her cabinet. She locks it tight; making sure no thief will steal it.

"How shmow, that gauntlet is amazing!" Jake cries out.

"It sure is, one blast from that would destroy anything," says Finn.

Princess Bubblegum looks over at her clock and notices it reads eleven thirty p.m. "It's getting late; we should all probably get some sleep. Thanks again for getting me that diamond, you guys."

"No problem, princess; always happy to help," Finn says, smiling.

"Shall I walk you out?" Bubblegum offers.

"Sure," says Jake. The three friends head off toward the front of the castle, exchanging jokes along the way. They reach the outside, which is lit up by colorful lights coming from the street lights. They walk down the steps, ready to part ways, that is, until Jake spots something flying toward them. "Hey… guys, what's that up there?" he asks, pointing toward the thing that's flying toward them.

Finn and Bubblegum look up and squint their eyes, trying to make it out. "I… I don't know; it's too dark to see. Maybe if it would fly a little lower into the light we could see it."

As if the thing flying toward them had heard Finn, it slowly descends toward them, causing Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum to gasp. Coming down before them is a weakened Keila carrying a knocked out Guy and Bongo. All three of them are heavily injured.

"Keila, Guy, Bongo!" Bubblegum cries, rushing toward the three band members. "What the nuts happened to you guys?!"

Keila pants heavily as she sets Guy and Bongo down. "It's… it's Marceline…"

"What about her?" asks Finn and he and Jake rush over to inspect Guy and Bongo.

"She…" Keila then faints, falling to the ground.

"Oh glob, Finn, Jake, you bring these guys up to the Candy Infirmary, I'm gonna go tell Doctor Ice Cream to make a room for them," says Bubblegum, rushing back toward the castle and up to the infirmary. Finn grabs Bongo and throws him over his shoulder, while Jake increases his size and puts Keila and Guy on his back. The two make their way to the Candy Infirmary.

* * *

Two hours have passed by since Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum encountered the injured Keila, Guy, and Bongo. The three band members are seen resting comfortably in the Candy Infirmary, all patched up and wounds healed. Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum are seen sleeping on the floor with a stretched out Jake being used as a bed for Finn and Bubblegum. Bongo slowly opens his eyes, making him the first to come to. He puts his hand on his head, rubbing it in pain.

"Ugh, where… where am I?" he asks, looking around the room. "How'd I end up here?" The ghostly drummer hears a soft moan come from nearby. He looks around and spots Keila slowly sitting up. "Keila, you're awake."

Keila looks over and spots Bongo. "Yeah, I'm awake, where are we anyway?" she asks, looking around the room. The vampire then spots a sleeping Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum. She sighs with relief. "Oh thank glob; I managed to get us to the Candy Kingdom."

"You saved our butts back there," says Bongo.

"Well, she deserved it for breaking me new guitar," says Keila.

"Ugh… where am I?" asks Guy, who is no coming to. He sits up and looks around the room, noticing Keila and Bongo. "I see you guys are awake. How'd we get here?"

"After Marceline broke my guitar, I knocked her out in a fit of rage, then with what little strength I had left, brought us to the Candy Kingdom, hoping Bubblegum would help us. Thankfully, she was outside when I landed," Keila explains.

Bubblegum slowly begins stirring. Her beady black eyes open and she sits up, rubbing them. She looks over at the band members and is shocked to see them up. "Guy's you're alright," she says, getting off of Jake and walking over them.

"Yeah, a little sore, but alright," says Bongo, now starting to float.

Finn and Jake let out soft moans, now coming to. Finn sits up and stretches his noodle arms out. He looks over at Bubblegum and the band members, giving them a weary smile. "Hey guys, glad to see you're alright," he says, getting up.

"*yawn* what's going on?" Jake asks, shrinking back down to his normal size.

"The band members are up," says Finn.

"Oh."

Bubblegum turns to Keila. "Now that you're up and healed, what happened to you guys? And what's going on with Marceline?"

Keila looks at Guy and Bongo, who nod. Keila lets out a sigh. "Well, it all started when Guy, Bongo, and I went to Marcie's place for band practice. She wasn't home, so I called her and we waited for her. She eventually came by and Guy noticed she was acting kinda weird…"

* * *

"_I'm not sure, but let's just go along and act like we know nothing," says Guy. Keila and Bongo nod in agreement. They head inside Marceline's house, ready to jam out. However, the vampire queen herself is nowhere to be seen. Keila, Guy, and Bongo look around the room in confusion._

"_Marceline?" Bongo calls out._

"_Marcie, where are you?" Keila calls out, wondering where her vampire friend is. The three make their way into the center of her living room, but a white poodle quickly jumps out in front of them, barking its head off at them._

"_Hey, Schwabl," says Guy, approaching the zombie poodle, wanting to pet him on the head. But before he could put his hand on him, Schwabl begins bouncing up and down, barking even louder, as if trying to get them to leave._

"_What's gotten into him? Whenever we come over, he usually rushes toward us, wanting us to pet him," Bongo points out._

_Schwabl continues barking at them, and the band members continue to wonder why. Then, Schwabl suddenly stops, now lying on the ground, using his paws to cover his ears in pain. The band members look at each other in confusion._

"_Now what's wrong with him?" Guy asks, walking over and picking the poor poodle up._

"_I'm not sure, what do you think Keila?" Bongo asks, looking over at her, only to see that the vampire is rubbing her right ear in pain. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, but I keep hearing this high pitched whistle noise," she says._

"_Do you know where it's coming from?" asks Guy, petting Schwabl on the head._

"_Yeah, it's coming from above."_

_Bongo and Guy look up, beady eyes wide in shock. Guy nearly drops Schwabl in shock. Keila looks up and her face gets paler. Floating up against the ceiling with her back against the wall is Marceline, her skin a mixture of her old pale skin and a sickly green color, her serpent tongue sticking out making a high pitched whistle noise that only Schwabl and Keila can hear, and her axe-bass in her right hand. She then drops down onto Keila and Bongo with her axe-bass ready to slice them. But they lunge toward Guy's position, narrowly avoiding the axe-bass._

"_There was nothing wrong with Schwabl; he was trying to warn us!" Keila cries._

_Marceline lifts her axe-bass up and points it at the band members. "You know too much," she says, her voice now deep and rough. Keila, Bongo, and Guy take a step back, starting to get scared. "I heard what you said outside, I planned on killing all three of you the moment you walked in. But that mutt in your hands ruined everything," she says, pointing at Schwabl. The dog then growls at the Marceline._

"_Marceline, what's wrong with you?! That's your dog, Schwabl! And we're your friends! Keila, Guy, and Bongo! The four of us are part of a band, The Scream Queens!" Bongo cries._

"_Fools!" Marceline cries out, her voice echoing through the house. "How have you not have figured it out yet?! Let me give you one last hint." Marceline then takes her left hand and clutches it tightly. Green fire ignites on her hand. She laughs evilly and begins throwing green fireballs at the band members. Schwabl jumps of out Guy's hands and rushes behind the couch to take cover while the band members dive to the floor, avoiding the fireballs._

"_Oh…" starts Keila._

"…_my…" says Bongo._

"…_glob," finishes Guy._

"_THE LICH!" they all scream at once._

"_Yes! It is I, The Lich! I was originally going to be dropped into my power well to regain my body back, but your vampire friend came along, and I thought of a new plan: wreck havoc in this vampire's body! But I needed to test its strength, so that's when you called," The Lich explains, pointing at Keila._

"_Marceline is not an 'it'!" Keila cries, getting up and grabbing her new guitar._

"_Yeah, now release her and get out of here!" Bongo cries._

_The Lich grins at them with an evil fanged smile. "So be it," he says._

* * *

"…and after that, we tried fighting him, but our butts got handed to us. But during the fight, The Lich managed to break my new guitar. So out of a fit a rage, I managed to knock him out, giving us a chance to escape. I grabbed Guy and Bongo's knocked out bodies and used what little strength I had left and brought us to the Candy Kingdom, hoping you'd be able to help us," explains Keila, finishing the story.

Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum look at the band members, awestruck. "The… The Lich is… really back?" stutters Bubblegum. Keila, Guy, and Bongo all nod.

"And he took control of Marceline's body?" asks Finn.

"Yup," says Guy.

Finn clutches his chest. He feels something inside of him. What was it? Was it concern for a friend? Or someone he loves? He thought he had a crush on Flame Princess, but he hasn't seen her ever since he stopped her from making the Goblin Kingdom her own Fire Kingdom. And recently, he saved the vampire queen from the Night O'sphere Amulet's control. He sacrificed his own purity to save her. Does he really think of her more than a friend?

"Well what do we do now?" asks Jake, full of concern.

Bubblegum gets up and walks toward the door. "Everyone, follow me," she says, walking out of the room. Finn and Jake quickly follow after her, while Keila, Guy, and Bongo shrug, get off their beds, and follow after them.

* * *

Bubblegum leads them down to her lab, where she, Finn, and Jake just were not too long ago. She walks over to a nearby cabinet. "There's only one thing that can save us now," she says, pulling a key out of her dress and unlocking the cabinet. It opens and behind the cabinet doors sits the gauntlet she just completed. She grabs it and shows it to the band members. "This is a gauntlet of my creation. It has the exact same power as Billy's gauntlet. It's our only hope to stop The Lich and save Marceline," Bubblegum explains.

"But who's going to us it to smite The Lich?" asks Bongo.

"Finn is," Bubblegum says, walking over to him and putting the gauntlet back on his right hand. "Are you up for it Finn?"

Finn looks back and forth between the gauntlet and his friends. He then clutches it with determination. "Anything to save Marceline!" he cries out.

Bubblegum smiles and turns back to the band members. "Do you guys know where Marceline is now?" the candy princess asks them.

"We're not sure. Last we saw her was at her house. I knocked her out, but I'm not so sure if she's still knocked out," says Keila.

The door to Bubblegum's lab slams open, startling everyone. They turn around and notice a frantic Peppermint Butler in front of them. "Princess, you must come see this," he says, rushing off. Bubblegum rushes after him, Finn, Jake, Keila, Guy, and Bongo behind her. Peppermint Butler leads them to the highest toward in Candy Castle. "Look!" he cries out, pointing in the distance and handing her a telescope. Bubblegum takes it and looks into it. She nearly drops it when she sees why Peppermint Butler is freaking out so much. In the distance is an enlarged Marceline, but she's not herself. She still has her long, raven black hair, but has long, lanky limbs similar to her skeletal monster form, large, monstrous bat wings protruding from her back, scaly, green skin similar to her lizard form, hypnotizing green eyes, and horns protruding from her head just like the ones from her lizard form.

"That… that's Marceline!" cries Bubblegum.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," says Bongo, taking the telescope and dropping it in shock. "Oh my glob, she nearly scared me back to life!" he cries. "What happened to her?"

"The Lich must've used his powers to combine most of Marceline's forms all into one, monstrous form," deducts Bubblegum. "With Marceline's vampire transformation and vampire strength, The Lich has no need for his power well."

"She's getting closer, what do we do?!" Keila cries.

"She's gonna have to get past the Gumball Guardians first," says Bubblegum.

Marceline continues getting closer and closer to the Candy Kingdom. Why did The Lich have her come to the Candy Kingdom? To destroy the prison he was trapped in for many years. The vampire queen reaches the front entrance to the kingdom, but stops when a stream of fire blocks her path. She looks around and notices both of the Gumball Guardians standing up.

"Evil presence detected!" cries one of the guardians.

"Must defend!" cries the other. The two guardians then push Marceline back with their combined strength. They then begin firing gumballs at her. The vampire blocks the hits with her arms, kneeling down to the ground. Then, two strands of her hair turn into tentacles similar to her tentacle monster form. The two tentacles make their way over to the guardians and wrap themselves around them, hindering their movement and causing them to stop firing gumballs. Marceline then has her tentacles slam the two guardians together, breaking their glass dome heads and causing gumballs to fly everywhere. The guardians fall to the ground, motionless. Marceline continues toward Candy Castle, her hair turning back to normal along the way.

Bubblegum watched the whole thing. Her mouth is hanging open in shock. "She… she beat them."

"Not too surprising, I mean, you beat one of them when you were possessed," Jake points out.

The pink princess looks down at him, giving the magical dog a "not helping" look. "Finn, Jake, you have to stop her! Use the gauntlet!" Bubblegum cries.

"We're on it, princess; come on Jake, let's save Marceline!" Finn cries out.

Jake nods and jumps off the balcony he and the others are on. He then enlarges himself until his eyes meet with the others. Finn jumps on his shoulder and the magical dog makes his way toward Marceline. The vampire queen stops when she sees the heroes. She laughs evilly, but not in her normal voice, in The Lich's voice.

"Finn… Jake… you will pay for what you did to me," says Marceline in a cold, creepy voice.

"LICH! Let Marceline go, NOW!" Finn cries.

Marceline only laughs evilly. "Stupid, naïve human; there's no way I'm giving this body up! It's far too powerful to give up!"

"We'll make you give up!" Jake yells.

"Oh really? How? I destroyed Billy's gauntlet, the ice wizard is not around to freeze me! Face it, all of Ooo is doomed!" Marceline cries.

"No, you are!" exclaims Finn, pointing Bubblegum's gauntlet at Marceline.

The vampire queen laughs. "Oh, you made a gauntlet? That's funny!"

As she continues laughing, Finn takes this chance and aims the gauntlet at her face ready to fire. "Forgive me, Marcie," Finn mutters. He then fires a powerful blast, hitting Marceline square in the face.

"Yeah! Direct hit!" Jake exclaims.

Back on the balcony, Bubblegum, Keila, Guy, Bongo, and Peppermint Butler all cheer happily, as well as candy people down below. However, their happiness doesn't last long, when everyone hears a low, evil laughter get louder each second. Finn gets wide eyed, shocked at what stands before him. Marceline is seen unharmed, no marks or anything.

"No… impossible…" says Finn.

"Face it, Finn, I'm too powerful!" Marceline cries. She then ignites her firsts on fire and punched Jake back toward Candy Castle. Jake hits the wall; causing a crack to go high up and cause the balcony everyone is standing on to break. Bubblegum, Guy, and Peppermint Butler begin falling. Keila and Bongo swoop down and catch them, gently setting them down to where an injured Jake is. He shrinks back down and rubs his head in pain.

"Jake, are you okay?" asks Bubblegum with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says. He then looks at his stomach and notices the burn mark. "A little overcooked, but fine," he jokes.

Guy then looks around the area. "Hey, where's Finn?"

Peppermint Butler gasps and points ahead. Everyone looks and sees Finn rushing toward Marceline, firing blast after blast from the gauntlet at Marceline.

"FINN!" everyone cries out.

As Marceline is hit with each blast, she merely laughs at Finn's attempts to hurt her. She then has green fire ignite on her hands and begins throwing fireballs at him. Finn dodges them except one. He is hit and falls to the ground.

"FINN!" Jake cries out.

Marceline laughs evilly and raises her left foot, ready to smash him. She gets ready to smash him, but quickly clutches her head in pain and moans. She backs up a little and kneels to the ground, her head down. Finn looks at her, confused, as does everyone in the Candy Kingdom.

Marceline slowly raises her head, her eyes not longer green, but beady and black. "Finn…" she says in her normal voice. "…help… me…" Finn gets wide eyed, as does Bubblegum, Jake, Peppermint Butler, and the band members.

"The ultimate weapon against evil…" says Jake.

"Love…" says Bubblegum.

"Hold on, love?" questions Keila.

"Yes, love; when Marceline hit Finn with a fireball, something inside her overpowered The Lich, freeing her from his control," Bubblegum explains.

"So… does that mean… Marceline…" starts Bongo.

"Loves Finn? Yes," finishes Bubblegum. "But the only way for Marceline to completely overpower The Lich is for Finn to love her back."

Finn looks up at Marceline, still in shock that she somehow managed to break away from The Lich's control. "Marcie…"

"Finn… do… do you… love… me?" Marceline asks, slowly losing the fight against The Lich.

"Wh… what?" Finn asks.

"Just answer… the question… please," she says, her eyes slowly going back and forth between beady and black and beady and green.

Finn thinks for a moment. The feeling he had back in the candy infirmary, what he did to save the vampire queen from the Night O'sphere amulet. He had to face facts: he was in love with Marceline. "…yes. I loved you since the day I saved you from the Night O'sphere amulet's control. I sacrificed my own purity to save you, and I'd sacrifice adventuring if it ment I could be with you."

A tear slips out of Marceline's right eye. She then moans loudly and clutches her head in pain. "LICH!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Then, a bright light occurs, blinding everyone. When it dies down, Marceline is seen lying on the ground in her normal vampire form, motionless. The Lich's spirit then slowly comes out of her open mouth.

"FINN, TAKE THE SHOT!" Bubblegum cries out.

Finn aims at The Lich's spirit and fires a powerful blast from the gauntlet. It makes contact, causing The Lich to scream in pain and disintegrate into nothing. Finn pants heavily as everyone in the Candy Kingdom cheers happily. Jake, Bubblegum, Keila, Guy, Bongo, and Peppermint Butler rush over toward Finn, congratulating him on defeating The Lich. However, he's pretty much tuning them out. He stares at the motionless Marceline. He drops the gauntlet from his right hand and slowly walks over to her, causing everyone to quiet down. The human kneels down before the vampire queen and picks her up. "…Marceline?" he mutters.

Marceline remains motionless. Tears begin forming in Finn's eyes. "Please wake up, please don't be dead," he says. Marceline does not ster. At this point, Finn loses it and begins crying his eyes out. He just lost the one girl he'd give up anything just to be with her. Everyone around them begin getting teary eyes. Jake frowns, Bubblegum gets teary eyed and begins crying in Guy's shoulder, who is trying to comfort her. Keila begins getting teary eyed as well, and Bongo and Peppermint Butler look down at the ground in sadness.

However, one of Finn's tears drops onto Marceline's pale cheek. The vampire queen's eyes slowly begins opening. Jake gasps, Guy shows Bubblegum and she gasps as well, Keila gets a smile on her face, Bongo can't believe his eyes, and Peppermint Butler smiles.

Marceline blinks a few times, trying to figure out her surroundings. She then feels her cheek is wet. She looks up and see's Finn crying. "Finn?" she asks softy.

Finn stops bawling his eyes out and looks down, noticing Marceline's eyes open. "Marceline!" he cries. He then smashes his lips onto her own and everyone is a little taken back by Finn's action, except for Jake. He just heard him admit he loved her when she asked. He smiles, crossing his arms.

"That's my bro," he mutters.

Marceline got wide eyed when Finn crashed his lips onto hers. She was not expecting something like that. She expected a tight hug from the adventurer. But she wasn't complaining. She knew that after Finn saved her from the Night O'sphere amulet, she knew she had some feelings for him. But after this experience, it's blossomed into full blown love. She was enjoying the kiss, and didn't want to pull away. To her, it felt like hours until Finn finally pulled away, when it was really just a minute.

Finn looks down at her, breathing heavily. They stare into each other's beady black eyes. Finally, Finn speaks. "I'm… sorry."

"For what?" Marceline asks.

"For surprise kissing you; I was just relieved to see you're okay and-" he is cut off when Marceline puts a pale finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Who says I didn't like it?" she asks, blushing. A small smile forms on Finn's face. "And who told you to stop?" she asks, bringing him in for another round. Everyone cheers for them, happy to see that they are happy together. Everyone watches as they kiss under the moonlight, and everyone was happy.

The End


End file.
